vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aang
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-A, possibly 6-C via power scaling from Avatar Kyoshi's island fission feat and an unnamed Avatar's multi-volcano eruption feat. Name: 'Aang '''Origin: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender '''Gender: Male Age: 112 (biologically 12) in Avatar: The Last Airbender, 113-114 (biologically 13-14) in The Promise trilogy, 114-115 (biologically 14-15) in The Search trilogy, 166 at death (biologically 66) Classification: Human Airbender/Avatar/Monk/Airbending instructor/Air Nomad culture teacher Powers and Abilities: 'Super speed, strength, durability, agility, reflexes/reactions, stamina, skilled acrobatic, airbending (air generation, manipulation and flight), waterbending (water manipulation, healing and ice generation), earthbending (earth manipulation, seismic sense and possibly metal manipulation), firebending (fire generation, manipulation and lighting redirection), energybending (able to manipulate another person's life energy can impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending), astral projection (able to go to the Spirit World in this state) 'Attack Potency: Building Level | Mountain Level (raised the Sea to put out fires over the Earth Kingdom) to Island Level (Via power scaling on Avatar Kioshi who could cause actual earthquakes and split land from continents to create islands and an unnamed Avatar who can erupt multiple volcanoes simultaneously.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (dodged lightning from a distance, Mach 12) and created a sand tornado by running though used Airbending for the sand tornado as well. Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; with bending Class 100 to Class M | with bending Class G to Class T given other fully realized avatars. Striking Strength: Peak Human+; with bending Class MJ with sufficient material | Class EJ in the avatar state. Durability: Small Building Level | City-Block Level+ with shield (tanked several large building busters), potentially higher Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''A few dozen Meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Glider Staff and Appa (his air-bison) '''Intelligence: '''Knowledgeable in World History and cultures. He has learned the bending of each element very quickly. | Has the combined knowledge of all of the past Avatars. '''Weaknesses: Is a pacifist by nature. He refuses to take a life and is often overly forgiving, unless friends' lives are endangered. Also while he greatly surpasses most benders he still has their limits he needs earth to earth bend, water to water bend, the solar eclipse disables his fire bending and the lunar eclipse disable his water bending. He has not learned to metal bend and must perform martial arts to bend material. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Air Shield: In his Avatar state, he can conjure an omni-directional sphere of condensed air. This air shield protects him from melee attacks as well as elemental attacks. It also levitates Aang and allows him to fly at high speeds. * Air Scooter: Aang can create, and ride, a ball of air with his air bending. * Water Whip: Aang can create water whips by water bending, and secluding his arms in water. * Avatar State: Aang taps into the cycle of reincarnation, and gains the accumulated knowledge, skill and experience of countless previous lifetimes in addition to a dramatic increase in skill and knowledge, it dramatically augments the power of his bending allowing him to perform feats of power that would require multiple master level bender to replicate. However if he's killed in this state, the cycle of reincarnation is permanently broken. Key: Base | Avatar State Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Martial Artist Category:Elemental Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parents